Eres mia
by sakura-lu28
Summary: Soy tuya... ¿no lo sabes? Siempre lo he sido. Siempre lo sere. Tienes mi corazón y sabes...no lo quiero de regreso.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué tal? Bueno espero que todos estén muy bien y con ganas de leer los locuras que acabo de concebir. ¿Que puedo decirles? me encanta escribir y extrañamente Dios me concedió dos manos y esta increíble pagina para poder hacerlo, es una gran satisfacción poder hacerlo y lo es aun mas poder compartir esto con ustedes.

Ahora, he de decirles que esta nueva aventura se me acaba de ocurrir hoy mismo, así que corrí a mi laptop y no he dejado de teclear. Quizás al leerlo no le entiendan muy bien, pero paciencia, todo a su tiempo, de lo bueno poco XD

Además quiero saber que opinan así, en caliente, a la primera leída. No soy una escritora profesional, nunca dije serlo, así que porfas no me maten.

En cuanto a la historia en si, es un universo alterno de Inuyasha ambientado en la época actual. Donde Rin y nuestro increíble y sexy demonio son protagonistas. Si lo leen bien, podrán notar que no tome mucho en cuenta sus personalidades, bueno trate de hacerlo, pero francamente no estoy segura de haberlo logrado del todo bien (espero comentarios acerca de esto: buenos o malos. De todo se acepta). Sabemos que nuestro demonio es un cubito de hielo y que Rin es delicada y frágil, así que hice un intento por apegarme a esto, espero que les guste y que no se decepcionen.

Siempre me ha gustado el contraste que crearon y la manera en que aunque Sesshomaru siempre es frío y serio, mostraba su preocupación por Rin. Así que se me ocurrió la loca idea de que podía hacer lo mismo ( si lo se, descabellado) pero bueno ya no los entretengo mas con mis divagaciones.

Solo para los que no saben: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Lo se injusto, pero así es la vida, es del talento de mujer Rumiko Takahashi, los demás personajes que se irán encontrando a lo largo de la historia y de los que nunca han escuchado hablar, esos si son míos, producto de mi fantasiosa mente y de una pagina de Internet con nombres japoneses.

Bueno, ahora si.

Disfruten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, grabando en su memoria el hermoso paisaje de verdes praderas y variadas flores que tenia ante sus ojos, después de todo, no lo volvería a ver. Un suspiro escapo de sus finos y delicados labios, se alejo de la ventana y tomo sus maletas, dio un ultimo adiós a la habitación que había ocupado durante cinco años y salio de ahí.

Un auto la esperaba afuera, el atento chofer tomo sus maletas y las coloco en el porta equipaje de la limosina para después abrirle la puerta galantemente. Le sonrío agradecida y no noto el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del joven ante su belleza, entro en el auto moviendo suavemente su mano y diciendo adiós a las monjas que con lágrimas en los ojos la despedían.

Hoy abandonaba el instituto Saint Louis, el colegio más reconocido de Inglaterra, se marchaba para comenzar una nueva vida, algo que ciertamente no se consideraba capaz de hacer, ahí se había considerado a salvo y protegida...protegida de él, mejor dicho de lo que sentía por él.

Era una estupidez, pero no concebía la idea de verlo de nuevo, de reflejarse en esos ojos ámbar que le robaban la respiración y el sueño de noche desde la primera vez que los había visto. Pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, estaba mentalmente preparada para eso pero...negó con la cabeza y su largo cabello azabache bailo con gracia sobre sus hombros.

Todo había cambiado, ya no era la niña estupida de 15 años que besaba el suelo que él pisaba y a quien consideraba un ser perfecto y el héroe de sus sueños. Él la había obligado a madurar y para bien lo había hecho.

Nada quedaba de la niña huérfana que el había conocido.

Además solo tenia que aguantar un año. Solo un año. Solo eso. No era demasiado pedir ¿cierto?

Tomo un sorbo de vino, meció suavemente el contenido en la copa de cristal y fijo su mirada ámbar en el hipnotizador movimiento, notando como el ritmo cambiaba constantemente. Así era la vida, cambiaba constantemente, a pesar de que no lo deseáramos o no lo esperábamos.

Era ese simple hecho el que había hecho que todo comenzara.

Aun lo recordaba perfectamente. La llamada. La terrible noticia. El hospital. El funeral. La muerte. El destino. Ella.

Su vida había dado un giro brusco hacia 10 años y aun le costaba reconocerlo. Ahora sabia que ella volvía, así de simple, ella regresaba después de una extensa ausencia. Era inútil preguntarse como estaba, era consiente de eso, cada día durante cinco años había estado recibiendo un reporte acerca de eso, dependía de ese informe para poder estar tranquilo, seguro que no necesitaba nada y que la estaban cuidando bien. Había sabido exactamente cuando había estado enferma, había sufrido en silencio a causa de ello, sabia cuando salía bien en un examen, había festejado su inteligencia y habilidad para las matemáticas, también sabia cuando recibía algún regaño, los cuales no eran pocos a pesar de que las monjas la adoraban y besaban el suelo que ella pisara.

Pero como un duro golpe a su inteligencia, tuvo que reconocer que no era eso lo que quería saber, si no ¿Qué sentía? Aun podía ver el dolor en sus ojos verdes y aun sentía las lágrimas que había derramado y que habían mojado su camisa.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué?

-Sesshomaru, la hermana Monique llamo del instituto, ella viene en camino.-

Aviso una voz que era tan conocida para el magnate, probablemente se debía a que la había escuchado desde el primer día en que vino al mundo, cerro los ojos y trato de que su corazón marchito latiera a un ritmo normal, alzo la vista y miro la pequeña figura de la mujer que estaba en la puerta.

-Gracias Keiko.-

La mujer hico una leve inclinación y salio del despacho con una sonrisa en los labios, su niña volvía. Aun recordaba a la pequeña niña de grandes ojos verdes que había llegado a la mansión hace tantos años.

Ella había estado indudablemente asustada y había permanecido resguardaba en el regazo de Sesshomaru, parecía una muñequita pequeña y frágil, fue cuando comprendió porque la mirada suave de Sesshomaru y su negativa a soltarla, solo lo había hecho cuando la había instalado en la habitación que había mandado preparar para la pequeña huésped y ella se había dormido.

Todo había sido tan rápido y repentino, la vida de su niña había sido marcada por la tragedia.

Rin. Ella era tan dulce, calida, delicada y frágil, tanto que despertaba el instinto de protección de las personas que la rodeaban, lo cual, sin lugar a dudas era lo que le había sucedida al dueño de la casa. ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta el de eso? Esperaba que así fuera, o perdería a Rin por segunda vez.

Apretó con una fuerza innecesaria su bolso al sentir como los recuerdos la asaltaban, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, acepto la mano del chofer y salio del vehiculo. Sus ojos se encontraron con la imponente mansión, estaba completamente igual a como la recordaba, era sobria, triste, tétrica, pero aun así tenia una belleza escondida que la había cautivado, como su dueño, pensó irónicamente.

Él. ¿Cómo estaría el? Era un pregunta que su mente se había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo y tantas las respuestas que había contemplado, que no estaba segura de querer saber la verdad.

Sesshomaru. Su héroe.

Sonrío sin ganas, eso había penado que era ella cuando lo había visto entrar en la habitación del hospital. El había estado serio y calmado como siempre y no la había abrumado como todas las personas al presentar sus condolencias ante la muerte de sus padres, sintiendo lastima por ella. Tan solo se había sentado a su lado y había susurrado "lo siento" mientras limpiaba suavemente el resto salino de sus mejillas.

Rin después se había encontrado acurrucada en el pecho masculino, aferrada a su camisa y oliendo la suave fragancia que desprendía de su traje. El la había abrazado y ella había sentido en ese momento que todo estaría bien, tal como sus palabras se lo aseguraron.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Yo me are cargo.-

Y sin dudas lo había hecho. Se había convertido en su tutor, en su guardián ante la falta de alguien mas que la cuidara al ser sus padres sus únicos parientes. Pero mas que eso el se había convertido en todo para ella.

En el amanecer, el anochecer, todo. En su razón de vivir, en su amor secreto. ¿Y que había hecho el? La había mandado a un internado. Rin suspiro. Las cosas tendrían que cambiar y sin lugar a dudas lo harían.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok. Bueno, creo que no me quedan uñas para preguntar que les pareció. Así que espero que me lo hagan saber.

Muchas gracias por leer, independientemente de lo que les haya parecido, se lo que se siente a veces haber leído una historia y que no sea de nuestro agrado (me ha pasado mil veces) quizás es por eso que invento las mías, por eso les soy las gracias por haber leído y gastado un poquito de su tiempo en mi historia, espero que no haya sido un caso perdido.

Espero ser merecedora de uno de sus preciados reviews, de verdad no saben lo que hace un minuto de su tiempo y un comentario para las personas que escribimos, nos levantan el ánimo y en caso de quejas **CONSTRUCTIVAS**, se agradecen mucho.

**N/A:** La historia es mía, de mío, de que yo la escribí. Me gaste un considerable tiempo escribiéndola y queme varias neuronas en ella, así que como a la mayoría no me gustaría verla en otra parte, con otro nombre u otra autora.

Una vez aclarado este punto, invito a todas las personas que tienen una gran imaginación y ganas de escribir a que lo hagan. De verdad, te resulta terapéutico (es mejor que fumar) y no cuesta nada.

Besos y se cuidan mucho.

Sakura_lu28


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hello! Bueno, espero que se encuentren muy bien ya que han pasado todas las fiestas, (bueno aun falta el día de reyes XD) espero que ya se les haya pasado la resaca, jeje, ojala se la hayan pasado súper con sus seres queridos y las personas que son importantes para ustedes, después de todo eso es lo mas importante.

Ahora si, a lo que nos aqueja, me he retrasado horrible, jeje, siempre quejándome de que no actualizan y mira yo, pero bueno, haciendo caso al review de una chava linda que me mando, ese capi lo hice mas largo, ojala les guste.

Lo comencé ayer en la noche, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que lo he terminado, pues borraba y volvía a escribir, ¡es frustrante que a veces no quede como uno quiere! Pero después de casi volverme loca, me gusto mucho como quedo.

Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se obligo a permanecer quieto a pesar de ser consiente de la verdad. Ella estaba ahí, lo sabía, el siempre apacible silencio de la casa había sido sustituido por un ajetreo general, pasos apresurados se dejaban escuchar, murmullos llenos de excitación llegaban a sus oídos, además de una conmoción general. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero su mirada no se desvío ni un solo instante del basto jardín que se podía apreciar desde el ventanal de su despacho. Su mente se sumergió en los recuerdos, en la primera vez que la había visto.

La música de la orquesta llegaba hasta los jardines elegantemente decorados para la ocasión. Sesshomaru sintió como el frío de la noche lo golpeaba pero no le importo y siguió el camino de piedras que se adentraba al hermoso jardín en busca de un poco de paz y silencio.

Se encontraba en la fiesta de la familia Omura, una de las familias mas importantes del país que había vuelto después de estar viviendo en el extranjero durante años, era un gran acontecimiento y él había asistido debido al jefe de familia: Yutaro Omura, un hombre mayor y risueño quien había pasado de ser un amigo intimo de su progenitor, a suyo, pues había sido él quien lo ayudara cuando su padre murió y él tuvo que tomar las riendas del emporio Tashio, la gran amistad que había surgido entre ellos era lo que lo mantenía ahí, pues era bien sabido su inasistencia a los eventos sociales y su retinencia a relacionarse con las personas fuera del ámbito laboral.

Siguió caminando y fue entonces cuando la vio, una figura pequeñita y frágil se escondía en los prados rodeados de flores. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel se había acercado tan solo para encontrarse con una pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años llorando desconsolada, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto al estar en frente de ella.

La cabecita adornada de largos cabellos negros había abandonado el refugio de sus rodillas para mirarlo, fue entonces cuando vio sus ojos y quedo completamente hechizado por ellos, las lagrimas que caían de sus gruesas pestañas, daban el efecto de estar frente a un mar verdoso que brillaba con luz propia en el cual él se había perdido un instante.

-No.-murmuro la pequeña con la voz bajita y entrecortada, hipando suavemente, de repente había dejado de llorar, había pasado la manga de su camisón por sus ojos y lo había mirado fijamente.-Tus ojos son del color de la miel derretida...-musito asombrada, para después sonreír inocentemente.-Me gustan.-

Sesshomaru había abierto los ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras, a ella le gustaban sus ojos, era extraño, la mayoría de las personas le temían a su mirada inexpresiva y de hielo que no dejaba entrever lo que sentía o pensaba, muchos temblaban tan solo al verlo, mientras que otros bajaban su mirada, no importaba quien fuera, un simple empleado o un importante rival de negocios, todos consideraban su mirada con temor, en cambio a ella parecía agradarle.

Miro sus ojos para saber si decía la verdad y se dio cuenta de cómo brillaban aun mas cuando la luna se reflejaba en esas lagunas verdes y sin importarle ensuciar su costoso traje, la había tomado en brazos, la pequeñita no había dicho nada, tan solo le había pasado sus bracitos por el cuello y había descansado su cabeza en el amplio pecho masculino, de repente Sesshomaru había dejado de sentir frío al sentir el suave calor que expedía la pequeña. La había acomodado en el borde de la fuente que se encontraba cerca de ellos para después arrodillarse frente a ella y fruncir el seño al ver lo ligero que era su camisón, así que se había desecho de su saco y la había cubierto con el.

-¿Porque llorabas?-pregunto interesado pues no podía apreciar un motivo para que lo hiciera.

-Mi perrito...-contesto mientras de nuevo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.-Mi perrito se murió.-

El lo analizo un segundo y sus ojos se entrecerraron, una clara muestra de que estaba molesto.

-Estoy seguro que no le gustaría que lloraras y que estuvieras fuera de la cama a estas horas ¿no crees?-pregunto un poco enfadado, ¿acaso ella no era consiente de que podía enfermar? O podía caerse y hacerse daño con las piedras que había ahí en su suave piel.

Ella había hecho una mueca.

-Quizás...-el ruido de la música que provenía de adentro del salón se hico mas intenso y la niña se mordió el labio nerviosa.-No le dirás a papa ¿verdad?-

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja al comprender quien era ella, la miro atentamente.

-¿Prometes no hacer esto de nuevo?-ella asintió enérgicamente, demasiado rápido para su gusto.-Entonces no. No le diré nada.-dijo recio.

Entonces ella había hecho algo que jamás se había esperado, se había arrojado a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello y haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, mientras el saco salía volando, para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias.-susurro en su oreja.

Aun recordaba la hermosa sonrisa que ella le había dirigido antes de marcharse, así mismo como la que al día siguiente le había regalado cuando le entrego el pequeño cachorro de una exquisita raza que había comprado especialmente para ella, con el fiel pensamiento que ahora si, ella no volvería a hacer una locura como la de la noche anterior.

Yutaro había visto como su pequeña hija al final término revelándole su travesura, pero como todo padre indulgente tan solo había reído estrenduosamente para después decir lleno de orgullo:

-Te presento a mi hija Sesshomaru. Rin.-

Sesshomaru entendía a Yutaro, su esposa y él habían esperado con muchas ansias un hijo, pero con el paso del tiempo habían perdido las esperanzas hasta que una pequeña de ojos verdes había llegado a sus vidas después de un parto delicado y cuando ambos se hallaban en edad avanzada, ella había sido su milagro.

El sonido de la puerta lo obligo dejar de ver sin ver realmente la hermosa visión que contemplaba, tan solo para darse cuenta que tenia otra justo en frente de él.

Ella lo miraba impasible desde la puerta y estaba vez estaba seguro que no era un sueño, ella dio un paso al frente y cerro la puerta a su espalda, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él como el brillo de las esmeraldas y entonces supo lo que podían hacer cinco años de ausencia.

Era hermosa, mucho más que lo que él había considerado posible al verla crecer. Su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer y su rostro había perdido los matices de la adolescencia, dejando a su paso suaves y delicadas facciones, poseía una cintura de muñeca, unos senos altos y llenos y unas largas y tersas piernas que el vestido corto que llevaba le dejaba admirar.

Rin tembló al ver su mirada sobre ella y la calma que minutos antes había sentido se evaporo como el agua en el desierto. Su mente abandono en ese instante la estupida idea de que podía permanecer indiferente ante él, pero eso no significaba que tenia que demostrarlo, se envolvió en una mascara de indiferencia y sofisticación, después de todo había aprendido del maestro.

Estaba completamente igual pudo apreciar, erguido en su metro noventa, sus hombros seguían siendo anchos, su torso fuerte y musculoso se amoldaba a la perfección al traje de tres piezas que portaba, recordándole las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio de la mansión, caderas estrechas y poderosos brazos, eran lo que conformaba al hombre de negocios que tenia en frente de ella.

El hombre al que había amado con una fe ciega y que jamás la amaría, el hombre para el que solo era un estorbo.

Permanecieron eternos minutos mirándose en silencio, contemplando los cambios que habían surgido en ellos en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, desafiándose con la mirada: jade contra oro.

Rin camino hasta estar enfrente de él con pasos suaves y elegantes, calvo su mirada en la suya y alzo su delicada mano.

Sesshomaru sintió el escozor en la mejilla al recibir la bofetada, mas su rostro no expreso absolutamente nada, en vez de eso sus ojos se concentraron en el ardor femenino que brillaba como llamas verdes.

Ambos sabían porque se debía esa bofetada, era la manera expresa del dolor de la partida, del alejamiento, de la privación; era la manera en que ella aceptaba que ya todo había pasado, pero lo que no sabia es que él no pensaba de igual forma.

Rin se dio la vuelta elegantemente y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de cumplir con su objetivo.

-La comida esta lista.-aviso Keiko, mientras sus ojos velados y sabios, se fijaban en ambos. Rin asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa a la anciana a pesar de estar temblando por dentro, antes de continuar su camino, pero antes de que lo lograra la voz de su nana la detuvo.-¿Ya lo saludaste querida?-

La joven se volvió y lo miro a los ojos, desafiante a que dijera algo.

-Hola.-pronuncio con una voz carente de emoción y un control que hasta entonces no sabía que tenía.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando en silencio el reto de la joven, mientras sus ojos parecían traspasarla.

Se dio la vuelta por décimo cuarta vez y nada cambio. Seguía sin poder dormir. Derrotada se puso de pie de la cama y camino al balcón con el que contaba su habitación y por el cual se podía admirar la luna. No contaba con eso, estaba resuelta a demostrarle a Sesshomaru que ya no era una niña, que ya no estaba enamorada de el, que podía ser igual de fría que él, que no le afectaba su presencia, pero jamás pensó que el tener que dormir con tan solo una pared de por medio separándolos seria un problema.

Soltó un largo suspiro y sonrío un poco, a pesar de todo le alegraba estar de vuelta, la calidez del recibimiento de su nana y de las demás personas de la mansión le habían hecho olvidar por un momento que no era bien recibida ahí.

Un año.

Eso era el tiempo que tenia que estar ahí, el testamento de sus padres así lo estipulaba junto con una prorroga que no seria revelada hasta el día en que cumpliera los 21 años de edad, ese día le seria entregada la herencia de su familia junto con su libertad, él dejaría de ser su tutor oficialmente, una mueca irónica adorno sus labios, seguramente él estaría feliz con la noticia.

Analizo su primer día en la mansión, su nana no había podido estar mas contenta de su regreso, pues estaba llorando de felicidad cuando la recibió, y él... sonrío un poco, el seguía siendo definitivamente el mismo, la comida había transcurrido en un silencio tal, que le recordó que al señor de la casa no le agradaba el ruido, ni las interrupciones, de hecho no le gustaban muchas cosas.

Era un hombre complejo y difícil, pero ella había comprendido como descifrarlo al pasar el tiempo, él era frío, distante, un caballero, pero eso no quería decir que no era implacable con sus enemigos, era justo, si, pero también era bien conocido que no era un hombre al que se pudiera ofender, gracias a su carácter y determinación había levantado la empresa de su familia, que cuando llego a sus manos estaba a un paso de la bancarrota, mientra que ahora el simple hecho de nombrar su nombre producía un gran respeto en el ámbito profesional y no solo eso, si no que también era catalogado entre los primeros solteros mas codiciados, era obvio porque, no solo era rico, poderoso y atractivo, si no que además su indiferencia atraía a las mujeres.

Rin cerró los puños con fuerza al pensar en el casado con alguna mujer, tenia 35 años, una edad perfecta para casarse ¿Por qué no lo había hecho entonces? Recordó que mientras estuvo con él jamás le conoció a una novia o a alguna mujer ¿había cambiado eso cuando se marcho?

-¿Pasa algo mi niña?-

La joven observo el reflejo de su nana a través del inmenso espejo de su tocador, mientras la anciana continuaba peinando pacientemente su largo cabello. ¿Pasaba algo? Si, ¿Qué había sido de la vida de él mientras ella no estuvo?

-No...-

La mujer la miro atentamente pero no dijo nada más, era un pequeño pacto entre ellas que había tenido lugar desde que Aiko se había encargado de la pequeña, Rin siempre acudía a ella cuando la necesitaba y la anciana la aconsejaba de acuerdo a su experiencia y sabiduría, pero ambas sabían que el causante era el señor de la casa. Aiko conocía perfectamente a Rin y cuando ella le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él, Aiko ya lo había sospechado.

Termino con su trabajo y Rin le agradeció con un beso en la arrugada mejilla que hico que los ojos de la anciana brillaran agradecidos. Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir hacia el comedor.

Él se encontraba ahí, escondido detrás del periódico en el puesto principal de la mesa, por lo que Rin tuvo tiempo de componer su expresión de sorpresa al verlo ahí, se suponía que a esa hora él ya debía de estar en la oficina. Sesshomaru levanto la vista del periódico y la miro a los ojos, pero Rin no pudo leer su mirada.

-Siéntate.-dijo con su profunda voz, que hacia que lo dicho por él, más que nada pareciera una orden, lo cual sin lugar a dudas en este caso, lo era, pero además tenia un matiz de enfado que la joven no alcanzo a comprender ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Ella había pensado hacer mucho mas llevadera su estancia ahí tratando de evitar encontrarse con él, así él casi no notaria su presencia.

Rin frunció el seño al escucharlo, pero se negó a mostrar su enfado ante su orden, pues seguramente le parecía una niñería. En vez de eso camino a tomar su lugar, pero lo encontró vacío, alzo su mirada confundida hasta él, quien había vuelto a la interesante lectura de las noticias, entonces lo noto, su servicio estaba puesto al lado derecho de él. Rin entrecerró los ojos, jurando que tendría una larga charla con su nana acerca de esto.

Ya no había misterio acerca de porque él estaba de ese humor, ella siempre había ocupado el lugar opuesto de la mesa, en el lugar mas alejado, pero ahora el que estuviera a su lado seguramente lo había molestado a él no le gustaban los cambios pero sobre todo, no le gustaba su presencia.

Sesshomaru observo como ella suspiro resignada para después tomar asiento junto a él, su esencia le llego suave y sutil, un delicioso aroma que era solo suyo, además de notar lo bien que se le veía el vestido que llevaba puesto y lo bríllate que estaba su cabello. Una de las sirvientas les sirvió el desayuno y como siempre comieron en un desgarrador silencio que Sesshomaru rompió al terminar.

-El desayuno se sirve a las 7:00 en punto, así que espero que en el futuro no me hagas esperar.-se levanto y salio dejando a Rin con la boca abierta.

Ella había pensado desayunar después que el para no incomodarlo con su presencia, pero parecía que el no pensaba lo mismo, su corazón latió acelerado, ¿acaso el la quería cerca?

¡No! ¡Claro que no! Apretó sus puños, como era posible que después de todo aun continuara haciéndose ilusiones con el, eso solamente era un tormento para su corazón. No olvidaría jamás sus palabras.

_-Eres un estorbo...- _

Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero el que su llanto no se intensificara no quería decir que no tenia el corazón roto, si no que...ya había llorado suficiente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué tal?

Espero que ahora que ya leyeron el segundo, ya le agarren un poco mas de cómo va la historia, la verdad es que no se si se me explicar muy bien ¡ojala que si! si no de verdad que que horror u_U

Pero lejos de eso, de veras que me encanto como quedo ;)

Ojala y me puedan mandar uno de sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció y muchas gracias a las personas que gastaron un poquito de su tiempo para mandarme uno en el capi anterior.

Besos y se cuidan mucho.

Sakura-lu28


End file.
